Nearly 4,000 years ago, the people of the far east recognized many general health and refreshment benefits from the consumption of green tea. Such recognition has led to a wide spread use of tea which has even gained cultural status and significance in many areas of the world. However, the specific health benefits of green tea consumption have been little understood until recently.
Today, scientific evidence has linked certain positive health effects, including anti-cancer and anti-heart disease effects, to various components of green tea. Specifically, positive effects in fending off cancer, heart disease, and other health benefits come from the green tea components of Catechins polyphenols, Polysaccharides, Flavonoids, Vitamin B complex, Vitamin C, Vitamin E, r-Amino Butyric Acid, and Fluoride. Polyphenols, otherwise known as catechins, and particularly epigallocatechin gallate (EGCG) have shown anti-microbial, anti-mutagenic, and anti-carcinogenic effects when administered in significant doses.
Although there are several types of tea, only tea prepared from the green tea plant Camillia Sinesis, dried without fermentation, contains the highest content of catechins. Other teas which are derived from the green tea plant, such as black tea and oolong tea lose some of their polyphenols anti-oxidant potency during their fermentation process. Therefore, these types of tea are somewhat less desirable to consume for their health benefits.
Conventional tea preparation, by seeping the tea plant in hot water, extracts only the water soluble tea components. Some of the most valuable components of green tea plants are actually water insoluble. Therefore, in order to receive the full health benefits offered by the tea, an extract which will allow the release of both water and alcohol soluble elements is necessary.
Newer technologies allow extraction of key green tea plant ingredients. Often such an extract is combined into a formulation with additional substances such as vitamins, essential minerals, and other items which are purported to be of a health benefit. Such formulations can be produced in different dosage forms, such as capsules and tablets.
Unfortunately, capsules or tablets can be difficult to administer to elderly people and children. Additionally, solid or crystalline dosage forms can require a significant amount of time for absorption by the body. This poor bioavailability often results in much of the dosage amount passing though the body unabsorbed.
In addition to green tea, many other natural products, such as herbs, fruits, and vegetables, and other botanicals have been known to impart positive, refreshing, therapeutic, and medicinal effects when consumed in sufficient quantities. To this end, herbal teas, juices, and other beverages have been prepared from selected items. As with green tea, the basic problem in the past has been the need to identify, and extract the beneficial components of each item into a form sufficient to achieve the desired therapeutic and beneficial effects within a reasonable daily dosage. Here too, the conventional dosage forms such as capsules and tablets suffer from the same disadvantages as the traditional green tea products detailed above.
The concept of effervescence has long been known in the art of beverage making for the pleasant characteristics it imparts. Soda pop and other flavored beverages have been known to be produced from a tablet which combines a desired flavorant ingredient with effervescence causing ingredients. For many years, only beverages having a strong flavor such as a citrus, or grape flavor could be utilized by such a tablet, because of the strong bitter alkaline taste which is produced by the normal combination of acidic and carbonate effervescence causing ingredients.
However, one reference discloses an effervescent couple which when applied in a proper ratio does not cause such a bitter alkaline taste, and is therefore useful to produce beverages having a mild flavor such as coffee, tea, and chocolate. This reference is U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,107 to Mayer. (hereinafter "Mayer")
The effervescent "couple," or composition taught by Mayer includes tartaric acid, citric acid, and sodium bicarbonate combined in a 2:1:4 ratio. Apparently, this particular ratio, and only this particular ratio, is capable of producing an effervescence effect when dissolved in water without producing the undesired metal alkaline taste. Mayer contemplates using the effervescent couple with a solid flavorant such as freeze dried coffee extract for the formation of the desired beverage.
Unfortunately, the tartrate ion is a well known cathartic, which when delivered in substantial doses could cause great gastrointestinal discomfort and purging. Additionally, if sufficient quantities of tartrate ion are allowed to enter the circulatory system, renal damage may result.
In addition to the pleasant effects that effervescence adds to a beverage, it is also thought to be useful in speeding the body's absorption of components associated therewith. This effect has been made famous by Alka-seltzer.RTM. brand medicines. Analgesics, cold medicines, and even anti-acids have been used in combination with an effervescent compound in order to speed relief to a suffering individual.
In view of the foregoing, a natural product formulation containing a concentrated green tea extract, in a final delivery form which is both easily administered, and which increases bioavailability is desirable. Further, a natural product formulation containing a concentrated green tea extract which increases absorption rate, and therefore bioavailability is highly desirable. Finally, a natural product formulation containing a concentrated green tea extract in combination with components capable of forming an effervescent composition when combined with a liquid is most desirable.